The Gathering
by TRIPL3 DOUBL3 YOU
Summary: Dis a short story based on sum of mai lyfe, so itz not based on ne stories. thus needs no disclaimers! chacters r all fictional cept 4 anzu, hoo is based on meh. rated PG13 4 bad ideas lyke suicide etc etc. plz R/R! thanx!
1. The Gathering Ch 1

The Gathering  
  
Disclaimer: What disclaimer? Dis a story I thought of maiself! If dis story resembles pplz or another story, itz a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 1: To Kill.Myself  
  
All this was a dream  
  
Anzu awoke. When did she sleep? What did she dream of? Then she remembered her conflict with her parents. She sat up in her bed, sulking. She looked at her fancied up room: a big canopy bed, stereo systems at the top of her bed, computer with a printer, scanner, & high speed internet, & a walk in closet. Yes, Anzu had everything: great friends, caring parents, a rich family, a big house, & a good school.  
  
So why am I sulking? Is it because of what I've done? Or is it because of the immaturity of my parents? She threw herself into her pillow, suddenly feeling like crying. No. I don't cry.. She sat up again, staring at her clothes: baggy pants, an extra large T-shirt, tied up long, black hair, & glasses. Though she had glasses, she wasn't a dork. She was more of a tom- boy. Her favorite colors were black, navy blue, & grey. Favorite animals: snakes, dogs, & dragons.  
  
Anzu thought about what had happened: she hanging out with the high schooler, talking together things that should be talked to only the closest of all friends, sort of holding hands, being spied on by her siblings, her siblings ratting her out, her parents giving her the "you're developing" speech, getting embarrassed, her parents getting thoughts that the two liked each other, even though Anzu & the high schooler are just good friends, her slamming the door of her room angrily, & her parents embarrassing her by telling all the relatives & friends that "Little Anzu has grown up & fallen in love!".  
  
She turned on her computer & went on line. She saw the high schooler on line; she had asked for his screen name a few days ago. She started to IM him: OutreHybrid: mai god.u wuldnt noe wut happened!! Bishbosh: wut OutreHybrid: mai sibs thought dey saw us holdin hands & told on us!! Now mai parents r all freaked out. Bishbosh: now wut? OutreHybrid: dey think we lyke each other!! Bishbosh: EWWW!!! OutreHybrid: I noe!! Bishbosh: dey dunno how 2 make friends wiv da opposite gender Bishbosh: nehowz, hoo wuld hold hands wiv u? OutreHybrid: ew ew ew ew!! *cant get mind off sick parent thoughtz of use lykin each other!!* Bishbosh: u noe I don't lyke u rite? OutreHybrid: no duh! Bishbosh: & u don't lyke me, rite? OutreHybrid: as a friend, yea, but not lyke dat!! BishBosh: lemme call u  
  
Soon enough, the phone rang. Anzu picked it up before the 1st ring finished so her parents wouldn't have a reason to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Yea." He sounded weirded out. Oh well, can't help him. "Ummm.listen.you can tell your parents that I don't like you. And you should've told them so too."  
  
Anzu fell silent. Does he think that this was all a trick for them to go out??  
  
"Hellooo?? Anzu? I know that I'm too good for you to talk to, but we're wasting phone bills here!"  
  
Anzu woke up from her shocked trance. "Ummm.ok den.I've got to go. Bye." She hung up the phone, even more upset from what had happened. HIM.of all the people who would understand.HE would think that I actually LIKE him??? FOBs.they don't know anything. Anzu was steamed now, not upset. She wanted to hurt something. NOW. She started to punch her pillow. But nothing much happened to calm her down. She lay face down on her pillow & napped, tired of the day's worries.  
  
She awoke. Morn. Had she slept so long? What day was it again? Why did I sleep so early? Why did I wake up so late? She checked her alarm clock. 10:37 A.M. She stood from her bed & headed to the hallway to brush her teeth. After that, she walked lazily down stairs.  
  
No one was there. Not even her annoying siblings. She suddenly remembered that her siblings had class. And one of her parents had to bring them there. Then.her dad must have went to work. All alone in her home. No one could ask for more. But remembering her siblings' schedules reminded her about the day before. She became all depressed again. She had nothing to live for. She headed to the kitchen for something to eat, even though she wasn't hungry.  
  
Entering the kitchen, the first things she saw were the knives. Large ones. Small ones. Dagger-like ones. Thick ones. As if her hand wasn't her own, she reached out for the sharpest edged knife. And raised it to her chest. 


	2. The Gathering Ch 2

The Gathering  
  
Chapter 2: To be Saved by a Beast  
  
The phone rang. Anzu stopped the knife before it hit her chest. Did she really want to end her life? Did she care if the phone rang? Did she care that her body would be found by the person who called? Yes. She wearily picked up the phone from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Anzu? Is that you? I wanna talk to your brother! This is Ricky!"  
  
Oh no.it's him again. Anzu HATED Ricky. Not only was he her brother's friend, but he had made her give up on art. Now why did she pick up the phone again?  
  
"Sorry, but he's not home." Immediately she slammed down the phone. "Now where was I? Oh yea.stabbing myself.lets continue shall we not?" She picked up the knife & once more raised the blade to her chest. My life ends here. Goodbye cruel world She plunged the blade into her chest.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Anzu turned around, but she forgot to stop her hand. The blade entered her arm. Blood gushed out from the wound. She felt pain, but she had to answer the door, so she quickly grabbed the nearest towel & staggered to the door. She opened the door, which felt heavy with only one arm. Her best friend, Azhure, was in its place.  
  
"Hey Anzu! What happened to your arm?" Azhure asked, concerned. Anzu quickly thought of the best excuse.  
  
"Ummm.I cut myself while I was cutting up some fruit." Azhure looked doubtful.  
  
"Ok then.can I come in? You did invite me here, remember?"  
  
Oh.I totally forgot about Azhure coming today!! It must be Saturday then. Anzu blushed & welcomed her friend in.  
  
The rest of the day, they played around with video games, played with the dog, & watched some TV. When Azhure went home, Anzu had forgotten about killing herself. She went back to her room & read a book on murder cases going wrong. Her dog entered her room, so Anzu read out loud to her dog. The dog seemed to be listening; cocking her head to one side when Anzu sounded confused when she reached an awkwardly worded sentence, lying down when they reached a boring part, & sitting up when the action & gore started.  
  
When Anzu read a case thought of bring suicide but ended up being a murder, she remembered what she had tried to do in the morning. She glanced at her dog, who was looking back at her, waiting for her to continue the story. She now knew what was preventing her from leaving this mortal life: her dog.  
  
Why had she turned around when the doorbell rang instead of just running to the door? Why had she picked up the phone when she was dreading the high schooler to call back? It was because of her relationship she & her dog had. She rubbed her dog's head, with the creature wagging her tail in response. Soon enough, Anzu fell asleep. A few minutes later, the dog went onto the bed & curled up next to her master.  
  
A dog's dream can be disturbing. She was running from an unknown shadow. Looking back but only seeing darkness. Panicking because she didn't know what was happening. The road was long. She picked up her pace. The little legs became a blur of black. She turned a curve. Somehow, the road looked familiar. As if she had went on this very concrete many times.  
  
She kept on running. Looking back once more & picking up her pace after every glance. The shadow threw something off its feet & gained more speed. It was catching up. The dog saw what her master called a "car" zooming by, followed by more "cars". Now that the shadow was closer, she could hear it yelling for her to stop. The voice sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"GINGER!! STOP!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!! STOP!!! STAY!! SIT!!"  
  
What car? A sickening thud of flesh contacting with metal. A yelp of pain. A skidding of rubber & concrete. Red overtook the dog's sight. Then came darkness. Then Ginger woke up. 


	3. The Gathering Ch 3

The Gathering  
  
Chapter 3: The End of a Savior  
  
Morning once more. Anzu woke up finding her dog next to her. She rubbed the dog's head & got up carefully so not to stir the sleeping dog. She went to brush her teeth; her daily routine. After breakfast, she went onto her computer & chatted with her friends. When the afternoon slowly came, she decided to walk her dog.  
  
She attached the leash to the collar of her dog & made sure that it was tight. Then she led the dog outside & started walking two rounds of her street & the next. The dog seemed tired, so after the 2nd round, they headed back. She brought the dog into the backyard & closed the gate behind her. Then after taking off her running shoes, she tried to open the door, but realized that it was locked. She was forgotten & locked out.  
  
She put on her flip flops & headed for the front door, forgetting to close the gate behind her. After ringing the door bell a couple times & having no one answer it, she sat on the porch. She looked to the gate, & in her horror, saw her dog nose the gate curiously open & dash out.  
  
"GINGER!!" Anzu screamed. The dog looked back & ran on. Anzu gave chase. The flip flops weren't helping, so she threw them off her feet. Now barefooted, she ran faster, feet slapping onto the concrete road. She was catching up; she couldn't believe it. A human running almost as fast as a dog. But this was no time to marvel at her speed.  
  
Seeing a car coming up at the curve of the street, Anzu started to panic & picked up her speed.  
  
"GINGER!! STOP!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!! STOP!!! STAY!! SIT!!" Anzu kept on screaming. Even as the car hit the dog. Even as the dog fell to the ground. The front wheels ran over the dog, but before the back tires could do so, the driver brought the car to a screeching halt. Anzu rushed up to the flattened corpse. The dog was dead, which was obvious. A mass of blood was pooling onto the street. The driver came out of his car & stopped once he saw what he had run over.  
  
Tire marks across the body. The dog's tongue was hanging out. The eyes were glazed over. Luckily, the head wasn't run over, otherwise it would've been a lot more gruesome. Anzu rubbed the dog's head one last time before her parents came over.  
  
The dog didn't get a funeral. Anzu kept persisting that there should be one, but her parents said that they couldn't afford it. Well, would you give me a funeral if I died? The suicidal idea was back in her head. Especially when the guy who slammed the car against Ginger thought that money would have him forgiven. She was planning on her suicide once again. But school was tomorrow. She couldn't tell her friends about it. So she had to go to school. The suicide plan was postponed until the next weekend.  
  
Anzu walked gloomily to school. She kicked stones on the way & even threw one to a car that looked like the one that killed her dog. The driver gave her the finger, but she didn't care. In school, everyone noticed the gloomy Anzu. Usually, she was cheerful in school, as well as hyper. Today, however, her eyes were swollen from crying, she was wearing all black, & her head was low.  
  
Her friends noticed the sudden change & asked her what had happened.  
  
Oh well, they would find out sooner or later.might as well tell them now.  
  
She explained what had happened to her dog. After the story was completed, her friends hugged her in sympathy, apologizing & commenting about the "careless driver". Anzu had no response to her friends' words. She just sat there & let herself be pitied upon.  
  
She had no appetite. So lunch wasn't fun. When school ended, she walked home once more. Kicking stones & muttering sadly to herself. Once she got home, she locked herself in her room. When her parents told her that it was time to go to Chinese school, she kept silent & turned on her stereo louder after every sentence. They left her alone after a while. She buried her head into her pillow & started to think about ways of suicide. The knife was painful, so she wasn't trying that again. Should she sleep in the car with its engine turned on? It would be peaceful, but she had to make sure that she was all alone for at least 8 hours. Then she remembered that she would be home alone on Saturday. Her dad had to go to work, her mom had to take her siblings to class, & then after that, they were going to Hollywood.  
  
The plan was thought out, written down, & prepared. Now all Anzu had to do was to wait for the days to pass by. 


	4. The Gathering Ch 4

The Gathering  
  
Author's note: ok.here's ware it gets all mushy.hehe. Hope u lyke it ^^  
  
Chapter 4: New Found Hope  
  
During the rest of the week, Anzu kept mostly to herself. Not talking much unless she needed to. She got out of her depression slightly; still having her head low, still wearing all black, but she didn't cry much anymore. All this happened by Wednesday. She knew her end was near.  
  
But on Thursday, something that she'd never expected happened: a new kid moved to her English class & became her seat partner. His name was Peter. She had a crush on him. She then found out that he was her next door neighbor. Now she was wondering whether she should commit suicide on Saturday or not. He would be able to see her actions. And she wouldn't want to give up a chance for him to not like her.  
  
On Friday, she went over to Peter's house for a visit. Fortunately, for Anzu, his parents weren't home. Neither were hers. After watching some TV, they started talking. Over the past 48 hours, they had become quite close to each other. They talked about the people Peter had net, Anzu's friends, & the teachers.  
  
"Mrs. Yammoto? She's not white, so why is she teaching English when it's not her 1st language?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know.she can get a bit boring sometimes though," Anzu responded, fiddling with her watch. Peter noticed the watch & commented on it.  
  
"Are you rich? When I saw your house for the 1st time, I thought you were rich & spoiled. But now.I know you a bit better."  
  
"I'm spoiled. I'm rich. You was right," Anzu said bitterly.  
  
"But you're not as bad as other spoiled brats I've seen. And are you a Goth?" he asked gesturing to her clothes.  
  
"Nope. My dog died & I'm depressed. Don't be scared, I'm not a Goth," Anzu replied with a laugh when she saw Peter's face relax. Then he turned serious again.  
  
"How? Or, you don't need to tell me.it's none of my business."  
  
"I don't mind." Anzu then explained how Ginger died; every single detail. Peter got grossed out once he heard the part of the leaking blood. Anzu then felt better after telling people what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'bout your dog I mean. Well, do you want to eat something?" Peter asked, changing the subject. Without waiting for Anzu to respond, he went to the kitchen & came back out with some cookies. "My mom made them." He then took one & stuck it in his mouth. Seeing Anzu not taking one, he took one from the plate & stuck it into her mouth. She choked, but regained her posture & took the cookie in her own hand & disposed of it. She smiled at Peter, who was smiling back.  
  
"Thanks. I needed some humor."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Anzu looked at the clock. 5:48 P.M. Her parents would be home any minute from now! She turned to Peter & regretfully told him that she had to go home.  
  
"Wait, do you want some cookies? I cant finish them all by myself," Peter asked, handing the plate of cookies to her. Anzu refused the offer.  
  
"Nah. I don't think I'll eat them anytime soon." Anzu was on her way on going out the door when Peter put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"What's your phone number? I'll try to call you tonight." Anzu smiled at him. Then Peter got a pen & had Anzu write her phone number on his hand.  
  
Then Anzu rushed out of his door & entered her own, imagining Ginger running to her returned master, wagging her tail. 


	5. Announcement

Announcement  
  
Dis story will b put on2 www.fictionpress.net cuz itz an original story, sry 4 da inconvenience. & thanx 4 reading mai story!! ^^ 


End file.
